Snowdrop
by Lenkari
Summary: Saria is a seer fox in training to be in the service of Dramz, Ruler of the Land of Ice and Snow. However, some days she wonders if there is life beyond the ice...and if fulfilling the prophecy made at her birth is really so important after all?
1. Chapter 1

***I AM AN INTRODUCTION PLEASE READ ME***

OK, so here's my first fanfiction! ^ ^ I actually first uploaded this to the Redwall forums (if you're a fan of Redwall, you should totally check them out! They're a bunch of awesome people! ;) ) a couple years ago...my username is Skalrag of Marshank. I haven't been active on the forums much because of school and homework and junk, so I thought I might upload it here...So yeah...Enoy! =D

Savage winter winds howled outside the palace of Dramz, the wolverine king of the Land of Ice and Snow. If a travelling beast were to chance upon Dramz's palace (it was more of a fortress, really), which was very unlikely, since the only known beasts who could survive in the frigid temperatures of the far North were ermine, wolverines, and white foxes, whose thick fur insulated their bodies. But, again, if a creature were to happen upon Dramz's fortress, it would appear to be like the face of a monster; although the palace was always lit with candles and chandeliers, the crafter of the place had chosen to only construct two huge windows, which shone like great, glowing eyes. The great iron gates were cruel-looking, and one could imagine they were a gaping mouth, with thousands of razor-sharp teeth.

Inside the palace, in a small room, a beautiful white vixen sat on a velvet cushion in front of a fireplace, where only a small fire flickered and danced in the otherwise pitch-black room. She narrowed her eyes at the miniscule flame, carefully taking into account its every flicker.

Suddenly, pawsteps sounded outside of the door. The door swung open, revealing a young skinny ermine.

"Viryah! Quickly!" the ermine panted.

"Kami," the vixen replied, as if reprimanding a child, "How many times have I told ye to knock before entering my chambers? 'Tis very tiresome to be disturbed again and again."

"Viryah, there's no time! It's Snowbrush! She's-"

But Viryah was already on her paws, stuffing various dried herbs into her belt pouch. She hurriedly passed Kami, and rushed down the hall.

Kami and Viryah opened a side door in the palace, which lead outside. The vixen wrapped her cloak tighter around her and hurried out to the barracks, Kami hot on her heels.

Viryah flung open the door to the barracks. "Where is she?" she asked urgently.

A male ermine gestured to a pile of straw, where a vixen lay, convulsing and moaning in pain. A male fox knelt by her side, whispering to the vixen.

Viryah stepped over the bodies of gawking vermin, who had probably never seen a beast give birth before.

"I would appreciate it if ye would move yourself," Viryah spoke to the male fox in an icy voice. "I can't exactly help your mate give birth if ye are lying on top of her, now, can I?"

The male fox moved slowly away.

Kami wrung his paws. A fat ermine jeered at him. "Wotsa matter? Y'never seen a beast give birth afore?" Kami shook his head. The ermine laughed. "Me neither!"

Kami rolled his eyes.

After what seemed like hours, the agonized screams of Snowbrush were replaced by the shrill cry of a baby. The male fox rushed over to Snowbrush's side, tears of joy pouring down his face.

Snowbrush smiled. "It's a girl, Stone Eyes!"

Stone Eyes grinned back. "Aye, jus' like we wanted!"

Viryah's face remained emotionless as stone.

The ever-curious Kami ventured forward. "Ah-marm? Wot are yew gonna call 'er?"

Snowbrush smiled at the young ermine.

"'Saria'. It means 'snowdrop'."

That's it for the first chapter...sorry it's short ^^; It's not finished, but I'm gonna try and upload a chapter once a week...I hope you liked it!

Please review! -^^-


	2. Chapter 2

Yay next chapter! ^^ Sorry I missed last week...I have been very busy with school and junk xP So yeah, chapter 2...I'm sorry it's so short...

Oh! Redwall and Dramz are (c) Brian Jacques...Viryah, Kami, Snowbrush, Stone Eyes, and Saria are all (c) moi~

Viryah hurried up a flight of thickly carpeted stairs, paused for breath at the top, and rushed down the hallway. When she finally reached the end, she stopped in front of a huge mahogany with a golden knocker in the shape of a wolverine's head.

Viryah brushed down her skirt, in order to look presentable, and rapped the knocker four times. A low growl sounded from behind the thick door.

"Who is it?"

"Viryah, sire," Viryah worked to keep her voice from quavering. "I would speak with you."

"Come in."

Viryah grasped the golden door and pulled.

A huge wolverine with coarse black and dark brown fur sat stiffly on a massive oaken throne. He was clothed in thick velvet robes, which were clasped with a glowing ruby brooch. On his head sat a golden crown encrusted with rubies. His eyes were narrow yellow slits, and two of his thorn-sharp fangs showed even with his mouth closed.

Viryah gulped nervously. "Lord Dramz, Ruler of the Land of Ice and Snow, King of-"

"Oh, get on with it, fox!" the wolverine roared impatiently.

Viryah flinched. "Er-your Highness, I have had a vision."

Dramz gnawed impatiently at a hang-claw. "Well, you are my seer. It is your job to see visions and interpret them to me. Well, go on."

"I have had a vision. In this vision, I see my body, laying in a pool of blood, and a beast shrouded in darkness standing over it, laughing." Viryah paused.

"Well, what does it mean?"

"Oh, that is not the end, your Majesty. This image fades, and I see yourself, your wife, and your sons. You are afraid, for without the guidance of a seer, you find yourself wandering the land of dreams and visions in darkness." Viryah waited for her master to comment.

Dramz suddenly came to attention. "Well, if this...this dream...turns to be true, what do you suggest be done about it?"

"If this dream is just that-a dream-then we have nothing to fear. However, if it does turn out to be a sign from the future, I must appoint an apprentice as soon as possible."

"Well, this presents a problem," Dramz replied. "You have not seen the signs of a seer in another creature. Who would you appoint as an apprentice?"

Viryah's eyes glinted. "With your permission, of course, I would like to run a test on the creatures in your horde."

"But there are so many creatures in my horde! How would you test them all?"

Viryah smiled. "Just a simple, short test. That is all, I promise. If one of your beasts is fit to become an apprentice seer, they will pass the test. However, the creatures who have the most seer talent are usually foxes. I will begin with your foxes, and if none of them prevail, I will move on to your ermine."

"You have done well, my seer. Good luck on your test." Dramz nodded to Viryah, confirming that she was dismissed.

The vixen left without a word.


	3. Chapter 3

This one's even shorter...well, that means it takes up less of your valuable time ^^ Please review!

Dramz (c) Brin Jacques...Viryah, Stone Eyes, Snowbrush, Saria (c) me.

Viryah lay on a mat in her room, thoughts milling about her head. Dramz had been right. It wasn't realistic to test every single beast in his horde. That was far too time-consuming, assuming her vision was accurate, who knew how much time she had left. She needed an omen of some sort. That would certainly help in the search for an apprentice. The vixen sighed heavily, pulled herself up, and wrapped her cloak around her body.

Viryah pulled her door open silently and padded softly down the hall. She stopped at the back door, and slowly pulled it open, slipped outside, and shut it again.

It had stopped snowing, and the sun was just beginning to come up, shedding golden rays on the blindingly white snow. She squinted against the snow, and leaned against the door, thinking. The bitter cold always helped sharpen her mind when she was thinking.

Suddenly, her sharp eyes caught a tiny sliver of green against the endless white. She moved closer, wading through the ankle-deep snow. She bent over what she had seen. There, almost indistinguishable against the sea of icy crystals, was a single bell-shaped snowdrop. The tiny flower was usually considered a sign of spring. It almost never came up this early, in late autumn.

Viryah gazed in awe at the lone flower. It wouldn't last long in this bitter cold weather, that was for sure. She suddenly thought of the foxbabe born to Stone Eyes and Snowbrush four years earlier. Saria, that was her name. "Saria" was the name the tribe of Arctic foxes farther north had for snowdrops. Snowbrush had previously lived with the tribe of foxes, but they despised anybeast not colored completely snow white. Snowbrush's tail had a black tip, as if somebeast had dipped it in ink.

She had been cast out as a child, and found by a much younger Stone Eyes with his father on a journey for Dramz. He had become instantly infatuated by the tiny dibbun fox, and begged his father to bring her home.

So, instead of bringing slaves for Dramz, they returned with a tiny vixen.

At first Snowbrush only spoke her native language, but after time Stone Eyes taught her theirs. Snowbrush had never felt particularly at home with Dramz's beasts, but a few of them were very kind to her.

Viryah remembered Snowbrush had always missed her old home, and would mutter words in her language to herself often. She had been overjoyed when Viryah told her she was pregnant, and spent most of her time coming up with names for the baby.

Could this baby fox be the answer to Viryah's problem? But she was so young! How could a beast so young have the powers of a seer?

Viryah gazed at the brightening sky, searching for answers. Sure enough, a bright silver star streaked across the sky. As soon as it appeared, it was gone. But Viryah had all the proof she needed. Little Saria was certainly the next seer of Dramz the wolverine king.


End file.
